


The Other Consciousness

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, M/M, established sastiel, gadreel!sam, problems in paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam doesn't know why Castiel hasn't been at the bunker lately, but when they meet up he gets an idea.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN TFW Bingo, Sam and Cas Bingo





	The Other Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> For my Heaven and Hell Bingo card, the Gadreel square, my SPN TFW Bingo card, the Mistaken Identity square, my Bad Things Bingo card, the Fighting from the inside square, and my Sam and Cas Bingo card, the Gadreel!Sam square.

Sam wasn’t exactly sure why Dean and Castiel were at odds. All he knew was that Castiel hadn’t been at the bunker in a while and wasn’t coming back anytime soon.

After not seeing Castiel in weeks, Sam had had enough. He missed his angel; he needed to see him. A simple text and short drive later and Sam was waiting in town at a coffee shop, one that he frequented but Dean didn’t know existed. It was quaint, definitely not Dean’s style, and Sam knew Castiel would smile at the simplicity of it all.

Sam ordered a coffee and found a table to wait at, one that had a clear view of the door. Not five minutes later, Castiel walked through the door and smiled at Sam. Sam’s stomach did its normal little flip-flop at seeing the angel, but then everything went wrong.

A gray tint clouded Sam’s vision and a voice sounded in his head. Sam watched as Castiel went to the counter to order as he listened.

_I told your brother to keep Castiel away,_ the voice said. _I cannot be near him, so neither can you._

Sam frowned, but realized that he wasn’t frowning on the outside. In fact, he didn’t have any power over his body at all.

“Who are you and what have you done to me?” Sam asked, but his voice only sounded in his head. The voice chuckled.

_That doesn’t matter, Sam. What matters now is making sure that Castiel doesn’t get in our way._

Castiel came over to sit down, and Sam watched as his own hand covered Castiel’s on the table.

“I know I asked to meet here,” Sam’s voice said, “but do you wanna get out of here?”

Sam could hear the obvious flirting in his voice, and was almost pleased that Castiel recognized it, too. They’d been working on interpreting the meaning of vocal inflections… but now that work was being abused by someone who was _not_ Sam.

Sam tried to scream as Castiel nodded, letting the barista know that his coffee would be to go. Sam followed him, his hand finding Castiel’s shoulder and squeezing it affectionately. Inside his body, Sam screamed at whoever was controlling him, desperate to keep him away from Castiel.

It didn’t work. Nothing Sam did could keep his body from following the other consciousness’s orders, even upon finding a motel and going inside.

Sam was crying now, watching as his own body pressed Castiel up against the door when it closed. He wished that he could enjoy their kiss, like he usually did, but he couldn’t. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t him.

It was when his hands went to Castiel’s belt that Castiel frowned. Castiel and Sam had agreed upon quite a few things when beginning their relationship, and Sam saw the moment that Castiel recognized Sam’s actions as strange.

Sam was flung across the room, pinned to the wall. Castiel stalked forward, his hand outstretched.

“Who are you?”


End file.
